


стоять! это ограбление (вашего сердца)

by ktyekmrf30



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Robbery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: au, в котором Джуён проспорил Эрику самый тупой пранк на свете.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 1





	стоять! это ограбление (вашего сердца)

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на: https://twitter.com/tae_dukkk/status/1234789380008685569

ххх

Во всём был виноват Эрик.

Ладно, наверное, нужно было немного предыстории.

Джуён, конечно, перешёл бы сразу к Тому Самому Разговору, но, чтобы понять всю ситуацию в целом, нужно было начинать буквально с самых ранних истоков, вероятно, с рождения Эрика, тогда ещё Сон Ёнджэ.

Так вот да, в кратком пересказе господин Сон и господин Ли дружили со старшей школы и в какой-то момент своей жизни очень выгодно приобрели два коттеджа по цене одного, став не просто лучшими друзьями, но и соседями. Казалось бы, вот, прямо сейчас должен был появиться Джуён, но нет, госпожа Ли родила прекрасного крепкого мальчика, которого они решили назвать Санёном, а через пару лет в семье Сон появился юный Ёнджэ.

Так началась первая и единственная любовь в жизни Эрика, которая была предначертана ему свыше, по его собственным утверждениям.

Джуён появился гораздо позже, в младшей школе, они с тогда уже Эриком – потому что это звучало круто и по-взрослому, – подружились и с тех пор были лучшими друзьями, что означало постоянные душевные изливания Эрика о своей любви к хёну по соседству, который тоже его любит (просто его надо к этому подтолкнуть, хотя Джуён уверен, что никого там подталкивать не надо, но сказать это Эрику он не решался).

Перемотать ещё несколько неинтересных лет жизни вперёд и вот они готовятся к предстоящим экзаменам, Эрик всё также невозможно влюблён в соседского сына, а Джуён всё также выслушивает все его стенания.

Наверное, здесь уже можно было бы перейти к Тому Самому Разговору, который разделил жизнь Джуёна на до и после, но возможно (он не до конца уверен), ещё одним значительным для истории событием был второй четверг мая, когда они вдвоём готовились к экзамену по корейскому языку во дворе семьи Сон.

Джуён как раз заканчивает конспект и выпрямляется, когда из дома возвращается Эрик с тремя бургерами и колой. Он кидает бутылку на траву рядом с деревянной ножкой стола и падает на скамейку, тут же откусывая огромный кусок от бургера.

— Думаю, с этим мы закончили, – говорит Джуён чуть брезгливо и с явным облегчением отодвигает тетрадь, принимаясь за принесенный перекус. Они немного болтают, пока едят, Джуён заканчивает раньше и с явным ужасом смотрит, как друг, поглотив один огромный бургер, сразу берётся за второй.

— Может порубимся в приставку? – предлагает Эрик с полным ртом, крышка от бутылки с колой в его руках неожиданно падает куда-то на землю. Эрик раздраженно выдыхает и наклоняется под стол, пытаясь не уронить бургер.

— Не подавись, – просит Джуён, видя, что друг всё ещё жуёт и не готовый к подобному зрелищу, а затем отворачивается, проходясь взглядом по улице, виднеющейся за ограждением. Он слышит глухой стук и поворачивает голову на него, замечая атлетичную фигуру в проёме соседнего дома.

Ли Санён закрывает входную дверь и идёт по извилистой дорожке мимо кустов роз, проходя ровно рядом с соседским забором, где уселись два друга. Завидев Джуёна, Санён очаровательно улыбается, показывая небольшую ямочку на подбородке и машет рукой, подходя ближе.

— А где чудо? – Эрик со всей силы ударяется головой о стол и Джуён с Санёном морщатся в сочувствии, наблюдая, как младший тут же вылезает из-под стола с круглыми глазами, прижимая руку к затылку. Санён ласково улыбается. – А вот и он.

Эрик трёт затылок ладонью и закрывает бутылку найденной крышкой.

— Ты это специально, – обвиняет он старшего, облокотившегося на забор прямо над ним, и вновь кусает бургер, отчего на его губах остается белый соус. Джуён только морщится. Не так себя ведут перед собственными крашами, но Сон Эрик был непобедим.

— Совсем нет, – абсолютно искренне улыбается Санён, вытирая пятно с подбородка младшего. Джуён только безнадёжно качает головой, пока Эрик краснеет от удовольствия. Санён тем временем замечает раскиданные по столу тетради, – Готовитесь к экзаменам?

— Последний, – доверительно сообщает Джуён хёну, зная, что Эрик не ответит, предпочитая притихнуть и с ещё большим интересом уставиться на бургер в своих руках.

Было достаточно забавно наблюдать за тем, как болезненно его друг относится к четырехлетней разнице в возрасте между ними. Санён уже закончил колледж, имел лицензию на право заниматься бизнесом и помогал отцу в их магазинчике в одном из спальных районов города, когда они только поступили в тот же местный колледж, и хотя, Джуён был уверен, Санён никогда не показывал, что эта разница что-то значит в их общении, Эрик всё равно каждый раз предпочитал замалчивать эту тему и продолжал упорно настаивать на том, что он старше своего возраста.

— А ты куда собрался, хён? – спрашивает Джуён с интересом и попадает в собственную ловушку.

— В магазин за выручкой. Хотите чего-нибудь?

Эрик сверкает хитрым взглядом, когда замечает, как Джуён покрывается румянцем, а затем, задрав голову, сладко улыбается старшему парню:

— Возможно, Джуён хочет что-то из вашего магазина, что скажешь, приятель?

Санён с искренним интересом поворачивает голову в сторону Джуёна, готовый привезти всё, что тот готов пожелать, но Джуён только ещё сильнее краснеет, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

— Ничего, правда... – пытается он отвести от себя внимание и с отчаянием смотрит на Эрика, который вновь делает вид, что увлечен бургером, едва Санён возвращается к нему.

— Не стесняйся, всё для тебя, – чавкает Эрик, не скрывая веселье, и ойкает, когда Джуён со всей силы бьёт его ногу под столом, но слегка промахивается и бьёт ножку скамейки, отчего Эрик почти хохочет, да так сильно, что листья салата с соусом падают из бургера на стол, в опасной близости от его раскрытых тетрадей. Санен только качает головой с лёгкой улыбкой, наблюдая за непонятным ему весельем.

— Пишите, если вдруг надумаете, – говорит он, выпрямляясь, когда Эрик буквально трясётся от беззвучного хохота, а в следующую секунду давится, когда Санён ласково проходит пятерней по его волосам. – Жуй медленнее, детка, испачкаешь конспекты.

С круглыми глазами, красный как помидор Эрик наблюдает за удаляющейся спиной сына соседей, игнорируя скептично смотрящего на него Джуёна напротив.

ххх

— Ты не можешь обходить магазин за километр, – закатывает глаза Эрик, начиная Тот Самый Разговор.

— Ещё как могу, – уверенно заявляет Джуён, шаркая кроссовками по асфальту. Они выходят за пределы кампуса и идут вниз по улице к автобусной остановке.

— Не могу же я снова пойти туда один, – пытается надавить на жалость Эрик, но Джуён, краснея, фыркает:

— Мне там делать нечего.

Эрик тяжело вздыхает.

Вероятно, главной проблемой в их жизни были красавчики. Ли Санён, – по заверениям Эрика, разумеется, – выглядел как бог, а человеком вообще был чуть ли не святым, лучшим из лучших. Идеальное лицо, атлетичная фигура, безупречный стиль в одежде, в общем, Эрику нравилось в этом парне всё и, хотя Джуён признавал то, что хён был красивым, такого фанатства точно не испытывал. А вот его лучший друг часами мог петь дифирамбы о потрясающем голосе, заботливом характере или каком-нибудь милом жесте внимания, который к нему проявил сосед, и как тот слеп в отношении чувств Эрика – опять-таки, исключительно по заверениям самого Эрика. 

А ещё младший абсолютно точно знал, кого Джуён считает _самым_ красивым.

Он не уверен, как так получается, но после летних каникул Ли Джэхён начинает подрабатывать в магазине семьи Санёна. Тот самый Ли Джэхён, с которым они иногда болтали, но совсем немного, потому что Джуён был крайне застенчивым, чтобы подружиться с новеньким учеником, которого тут же закружил водоворот популярных школьников и внеклассных мероприятий. Эрик тысячу раз предлагал им познакомиться, уж кто как не он, – самый болтливый и дружелюбный парень школы, – мог поспособствовать их сближению, но Джуён лишь отнекивался.

Он и не надеялся, что Ли Джэхён останется в их городке и поступит в местный колледж, но так уж получилось, звёзды встали в ряд, у них совпало несколько курсов, которые они посещали вместе и пару раз Джуён даже оказывался вместе с ним в одной компании (на самом деле, это Джэхён предлагал ему совместные встречи, но Джуён считал это своей победой).

Иногда во время учебного года Эрик всё-таки заставлял его ходить в магазин семьи Ли, но часто это было связано с его личным желанием увидеть Санёна, который забегал туда между делами или брал смену на себя, но со своей дырявой памятью тот не всегда запоминал, когда там работала его любовь всей жизни, поэтому иногда в эти дни они заставали смену Джэхёна.

Однако теперь, когда Джуён наизусть знал расписание смен в магазине, он отказывался от любого предложения Эрика сходить туда, будучи слишком смущенным. Он может поглазеть на Ли Джэхёна и в колледже. Но теперь конец учёбы означал и то, что Джуёну больше негде тайком наблюдать за парнем.

— Лето обещает быть длинным, – с тяжелым вздохом замечает Эрик на очередной отказ Джуёна, а затем они оба вздрагивают, когда на их плечи ложатся чьи-то руки, обнимая. Обернувшись, они видят радостное лицо Ли Джэхёна, который смеётся, видя их лица.

— Вы что, не рады? Конец года!

Джуён моментально смущается и трёт шею, пытаясь сформулировать хоть какую-то мысль, но Эрик его благородно спасает:

— Да, я бы с радостью не видел преподавателей дольше, чем два месяца, правда, Джуён? – Эрик предоставляет шанс сказать другу хоть что-то, но тот только беспомощно кивает и молчит. Джэхён мило улыбается, вставая у того под боком.

— Планируете что-то этим летом?

Когда молчание становится неловким, Эрик, чуть морщась, отрицательно машет головой:

— Остаёмся в городе, куда нам.

— Я тоже, – кивает Джэхён. Эрик видит поверх голов приближающийся к остановке автобус и приподнимает брови, сигнализируя другу сказать хоть что-то в ответ своему объекту обожания, пока ещё не поздно. Джуён нервно облизывает губы.

— Никуда не собираешься? – всё-таки удаётся выдавить ему, но все слова тут же исчезают, когда Джэхён смотрит прямо на него и мило улыбается, показывая глаза-полумесяцы, а его губы складываются в очаровательную улыбку и Джуён никогда не видел настолько красивых губ нежно розового оттенка...

— Буду работать в магазинчике, как обычно. Заходи, если будешь рядом, Эрик часто у нас бывает. Всегда приятно видеть знакомые лица. Особенно твоё, – Джэхён улыбается Джуёну слишком красиво, Эрик со скептичным выражением лица наблюдает, как скулы друга розовеют, а когда тот всё-таки решается вновь открыть рот, Джэхён перебивает его. — О, мой автобус. Ну, удачного лета, парни!

Эрик качает головой, наблюдая, как разочаровано вытягивается лицо лучшего друга, когда автобус уезжает.

— Честное слово, Ли Джуён...

Джуён поворачивается, непонимающе хлопая ресницами:

— Что?

— Ты должен был пригласить его на свидание. Или хотя бы просто не избегать его. Слышал же, он будет рад твоей компании.

— Он говорил с нами обоими, – протестует Джуён, тут же подбираясь, и отворачивается от Эрика, но младший не сдаётся, фыркая.

— Хочешь сказать, это он со мной постоянно флиртует?

— Что ты... – Джуён задыхается в смущении, – Он со мной не флиртует!

— Да ну, – тянет Эрик, скрещивая руки на груди, – Он приглашал тебя на свой матч в прошлом году, и в этом тоже. Дважды.

— Ты тоже там был.

— Потому что ты меня заставил, – возмущается Эрик, – Если бы не я, ты бы вообще не пошёл. А в итоге сидел рядом с ним в кафе и не говори мне, что тебе не понравилось.

— Это ничего не значит.

— «Всегда приятно видеть знакомые лица. Особенно твоё», – цитирует Эрик наигранно гнусавым голосом, далёким от мягкого тона Джэхёна. Джуён поджимает губы, упрямо отводя взгляд на дорогу. – Серьёзно, ты не можешь постоянно его избегать, почему ты боишься? Тебе нужно больше уверенности. Как с тобой быть, если ты магазин за километр обходишь, даже в те дни, когда он там не работает? Тебе слабо?

— Мне не... – оборачивается Джуён с шипением, но тут же замолкает, пытаясь не вестись на уловки. Успокоившись, он продолжает всё так же тихо, – Мне не слабо, просто... Нет необходимости.

— Да, конечно, – соглашается Эрик, давая понять, что ни разу не верит, – Чего ты боишься?

— Я не боюсь, – упрямо настаивает Джуён, залезая в подъехавший автобус. Он оплачивает проезд и проходит в самый конец, усаживаясь в угол. Эрик неизменно следует за ним, продолжая ныть и выглядя при этом так, словно он что-то задумал.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты уверен в себе?

— Я уверен в себе, – говорит Джуён дрогнувшим голосом, упрямо смотря перед собой на табло с температурой. Эрик молчит несколько секунд, словно раздумывает, а затем насмешливо интересуется:

— То есть, ты спокойно сможешь пойти со мной в магазин, когда там будет Ли Джэхён, и будешь вести себя уверено, что бы я не предложил?

— Я... – Джуён запинается, а затем сглатывает и почти сквозь зубы пищит, – Да?

— Хорошо, – неожиданно соглашается Эрик и Джуён растерянно оглядывается на того, понимая, что он повёлся, даже не заметив этого.

— Что... Подожди, что мы... Что мы будем делать? – испуганно спрашивает он внезапно севшим голосом. Эрик белоснежно улыбается.

— Мы ограбим этот магазин.

ххх

Вероятно, он сделал что-то очень плохое в прошлой жизни, раз в этой ему в лучшие друзья достался Эрик, уныло размышляет Джуён.

Его лучший друг буквально предложил ограбить магазин семьи его любви всей жизни, что... Что прикажете Джуёну с этим делать?

Должен ли он поговорить с Санёном об этом? Кажется, мания Эрика на сына своих соседей дошла до высшей точки, и он сошёл с ума. Он обвиняет Джуёна в том, что тот не может заговорить с Ли Джэхёном, а сам ведёт себя абсолютно по-детски и вместо того, чтобы прямо поговорить с Санёном, которого знает всю свою жизнь и который очевидно тоже испытывает к нему чувства, он просто собирается разрушить вообще всё, ограбив магазин его родителей!

Родители Джуёна, ничего не подозревая, уезжают в круиз, и Эрик заваливается к нему домой с ночевкой. Он основательно подходит к своему плану, непонятно откуда достает лыжные маски, переворачивает весь гардероб Джуёна, но находит черный комбинезон, водолазку, а в шкафах на первом этаже достаёт берцы отца Джуёна, критично осматривая их и требуя друга примерить.

— Ты сошёл с ума, – говорит Джуён, чувствуя ужас от самой идеи ограбления магазина, но Эрик кажется непреклонным и слишком решительным.

Джуён сколько думал, никак не мог вспомнить, были ли в магазине семьи Ли камеры видеонаблюдения? Он никогда не обращал на это внимания. Была ли у них сигнализация? Кнопка вызова полиции? Ох, что будет, если их поймают? Если Санён узнает, что это был Эрик? Джуён даже думать боялся.

Затем в какой-то момент Эрик достаёт два пистолета и Джуён по-настоящему пугается, пока друг не закатывает глаза и не нажимает на курок, отчего из дула вылетает флажок, поздравляющий с днём рождения. Джуён опасливо пробует нажать на свой, но происходит то же самое – флажок с поздравлением вылетает из дула с лёгким щелчком.

Когда Эрик выбирает час икс, Джуён практически облегченно выдыхает, потому что в этот день не было смены Джэхёна. В первую пятницу месяца Джэхён никогда не работал, за прилавком всегда была милая девушка из соседнего квартала, учившаяся в их колледже на два курса старше. Джуён не стал говорить о данном факте Эрику, решив, что возможно, так будет даже легче. 

Эрик думает, что Джуён избегает и самого магазина тоже, но это не так. И он докажет другу это, а в отсутствии Джэхёна это будет даже легче. Возможно, он просто схватит что-то с прилавка и убежит, незаметно от Эрика оставив деньги. Конечно, он бы не хотел напугать бедную девушку, но лучше обойтись малой кровью, раз Эрик взял его на слабо и теперь не оставит. В любом случае, Джуён верил – если вдруг их ждут неприятности, то они всегда смогут решить эти проблемы с родителями Санёна, те очень понимающие люди и наверняка простят своего соседа оболтуса и его друга.

Они играют в футбол во дворе Эрика, когда над забором показывается голова Санёна, он приветливо им улыбается и хвалит младшего за классный удар, отчего тот смущается и пропускает следующий мяч – за что Джуён хёну крайне благодарен. Санён желает им удачи и спешит за выручкой, а Джуёну приходиться прикусить нижнюю губу до боли, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то о том, что они собираются ограбить его магазин.

Нет, если что-то пойдет не так, то Джуён перестанет дружить с Эриком, стопроцентно. Такого позора перед хёном ему не пережить.

ххх

— И что мы будем делать? – спрашивает Джуён взволнованно в сотый раз, на что Эрик закатывает глаза и поправляет ворот водолазки. Он одет почти также, как и Джуён, тот даже мельком думает, что в уж слишком облегающую одежду, а ведь это может позволить кассиру опознать его. Но Джуён старается не заострять внимание на этой мысли.

Ещё у Эрика есть небольшая сумка на груди, для денег сообщает он, и Джуён осознает реальность именно в этот момент – они правда собираются ограбить магазин.

Время почти девять, когда Эрик решает, что пора. На улице вокруг магазина никого, небо темнее, чем обычно из-за собирающихся туч, и это должно быть им на руку, но Джуён чувствует, как его начинает тошнить от испуга.

— Повтори, что мне надо сделать, – слабо просит он друга, облокачиваясь рукой о кирпичную стену здания, стоящего прямо по диагонали от магазина. Эрик, будто совершенно не замечая его состояния, азартно разводит руками.

— Мы входим в магазин. Кричим, что это ограбление, ты налетаешь на кассира, чтобы напугать его. Я иду за тобой, прикрываю твою спину, чувак. Принимаю от кассира деньги и держу на мушке всех, кто там есть кроме него. Берём первое, что увидим на прилавке рядом и сматываемся оттуда.

— И как мне это поможет быть уверенным в себе? – интересуется Джуён не слишком радостно. Эрик фыркает.

—Придя туда снова, ты будешь чувствовать уверенность, зная, что ты был хозяином ситуации, поверь мне.

— А мы точно сможем прийти туда снова?

— Верь мне, - повторяет Эрик душевно. Джуён всё ещё не верит.

— Ладно, – соглашается он вопреки всему. Эрик со всей силы ударяет его по плечу, отчего Джуён вздрагивает. Они переходят дорогу, подходят ближе к магазину и останавливаются за углом, натягивая лыжные маски на голову. Джуён берёт в руки игрушечный пистолет, выглядящий слишком настоящим, а затем глубоко вздыхает, готовясь к тому, что его ожидает. Эрик оглядывается по сторонам и кивает ему, открывая входную дверь.

Джуён с полными лёгкими воздуха, делает шаг вперёд, поднимая вверх руку с пистолетом, и кричит:

— Всем стоять! Это ограбление!

ххх

Всё получается... не так, как себе это представлял Джуён. Происходило что-то определённо странное.

Вот он заходит в магазин с поднятым вверх пистолетом и кричит об ограблении, пытаясь напугать кассира, но всё вокруг совершенно не так, как они с Эриком представляли.

Во-первых, за кассой не стоит милая девочка из соседнего квартала на два курса старше, прилавок наполовину скрывает ошарашенного Ли Джэхёна. Глаза Джуёна в ужасе распахиваются, но он уже кричит об ограблении и менять что-либо поздно, он делает уверенные шаги в направлении своего объекта воздыхания, пытаясь лихорадочно соображать по обстоятельствам.

Во-вторых, пусть он и уверен, что в магазине никого нет, но он не слышит, чтобы Эрик кричал вместе с ним. Он вообще не чувствует Эрика, а боковым зрением даже не улавливает никакого движения. И он может и почувствовал бы какой-то подвох, но в тот момент он не мог мыслить трезво.

Всё, что ему остаётся – это идти до победного конца, а потом он закроется в своей комнате и умрёт от стыда.

Все происходит слишком быстро. Джуён видит, как руки Джэхёна автоматически закрывают кассу перед ним, его глаза широко распахнуты, а рот приоткрыт. Очень красивый рот, замечает мозг Джуёна в своём коротком замыкании, очень красивый и заманчивый, а волосы так очаровательно растрепаны и почти закрывают глаза... Потрясающе бездонные, чёрные глаза кассира, которые широко распахнуты где-то между удивлением и ужасом. Ли Джэхён всегда славился своими красивыми глазами-месяцами, которые он унаследовал от отца – Джуён не был сталкером, но он _проверял_ , - однако теперь они были настолько широкими, насколько, вероятно, никто ещё не видел. Джуён слишком взвинчен на потоке адреналина, но даже в таком состоянии, он может оценить насколько Ли Джэхён выглядит бесподобно, даже будучи похожим на оленя в свете фар.

Никогда еще Джуён не был так очарован этим красивым парнем и если бы ситуация позволяла, он наверняка прямо сейчас пригласил бы его на свидание, адреналин в крови делал что-то невероятное с его мозгом, заставляя забыть о своём смущении, крича что-то об ограблении и...

Точно. Он же _грабит_ магазин.

На восхищение уходит какие-то считанные секунды, пока Джуён преодолевает эти несколько метров между входной дверью и кассой. Он почти уверен, что всё ещё кричит об ограблении, размахивая игрушечным пистолетом, когда налетает на прилавок, перегибаясь через него, оказываясь в ужасной, непростительной близости от лица Ли Джэхёна. В порыве смелости Джуён хватает красивого кассира за грудки, стягивая его футболку и униформу в кулак.

— Это ограбление! – кричит Джуён в отчаянии очередной раз и почти сгибается пополам, когда Ли Джэхён по инерции отшатывается от такого напора, и они в какой-то мешанине движений по очереди притягивают друг друга к себе над прилавком.

Казалось, кассир хочет выбраться из плена чужой хватки, но действует как-то странно. Его руки взлетают вверх, скользя по водолазке Джуёна, и цепляются за ткань где-то рядом с лыжной маской. Ли Джэхён опускает взгляд на какую-то сотую часть секунды и возвращает его обратно, глаза в глаза грабителя, но что-то словно меняется. Джуён не придаёт этому никакого внимания и открывает рот во вдохновенном порыве покончить уже с этим фарсом и вылететь из магазина, даже оставшись без добычи, как происходит нечто действительно очень странное.

Джуён всё ещё притягивает Ли Джэхёна ближе к себе за футболку, бейджик кассира царапает его запястье, он словно в замедленной съемке наблюдает, как Джэхён в очередной раз опускает взгляд куда-то ниже его глаз. Внезапно он сам перестаёт шататься, потому что чужая рука ложится на его шею, останавливая, а потом...

Его целуют.

Джуён замирает, ощущая чужие губы на своих. Не полностью, потому что лыжная маска съезжает, но он определенно их чувствует, и вау, это же Ли Джэхён и его потрясающие, пухлые, розоватые губы, на которые Джуён смотрел слишком часто, слишком много мечтал дотронуться до них, хотя бы единожды и... Он делает это. Прямо сейчас.

Последние остатки разума покидают его, когда руки кассира притягивают за загривок ближе, чужие губы отрываются на какие-то миллиметры, чтобы оттянуть маску и прижимаются снова, но теперь более мокро, чужой язык нерешительно проходит по его нижней губе и ох.

_Ох._

Что-то падает на пол и руки Джуёна теперь свободны, так что, вероятно, это был игрушечный пистолет, но они не обращают внимания, Джуён кладёт ладонь на чужую щёку и отвечает на поцелуй.

Когда-то давным-давно Эрик сказал, что целовать любовь всей своей жизни – самое лучшее чувство в мире. На подозрительный вопрос Джуёна целовался ли он когда-нибудь, младший друг забавно покраснел и отрицательно замотал головой, говоря, что терпеливо ждёт своего часа, который обязательно настанет, но нисколько в этом не сомневается. Тогда Джуён тут же начал подтрунивать, что Эрику, в отличие от него, всего лишь нужно зайти на соседний домовой участок, но это не столь важно, главное, что его лучший друг был прав.

Целовать любовь всей своей жизни – невероятно замечательно.

Мало того, что Ли Джэхён выглядит замечательно, так он ещё и целуется крышесносно. Не то, чтобы у Джуёна было с чем сравнивать, но то, как сильно расплавился его мозг, когда чужие губы захватили его, чуть оттянули и заботливо облизали, говорило о многом. В ушах словно звенели колокола, а грудь клокотала от приятного возбуждения и тепло. Тепло, распространяющееся по всему телу.

А ещё искусанные губы.

Им приходится отстраниться друг от друга, когда воздуха катастрофически мало и это грозит чьим-нибудь, Джуён уверен, что его, обмороком. Он широко распахивает глаза и завороженно наблюдает, как веки Ли Джэхёна трепещут, а затем открываются и бездонные океаны смотрят на него, пока не исчезают, превращаясь в месяцы. Джэхён нежно улыбался.

— Ли Джуён? – шепчет он, всё так же, слишком близко, отчего дыхание опаляет и без того горящие губы. Джуён невразумительно мычит в ответ. – Моя смена заканчивается через полчаса. Ты можешь подождать на улице, пока я закрою кассу. 

Джуён глупо кивает, не нарушая молчание и всё ещё не отрываясь от красивых глаз напротив. Джэхён и сам, будто в трансе, кивает, однако руки с чужой шеи не убирает, и они ещё несколько секунд смотрят друг на друга в молчании, пока что-то внутри Джуёна не говорит ему, что что-то не так. Что он... делал только что?

Джэхён смущённо краснеет и тогда, наконец, они оба начинают понемногу осознавать реальность. Джэхён убирает свои руки с шеи Джуёна, а тот всего секунду задерживает кончики пальцев на чужом подбородке, тут же отстраняясь.

— Полчаса, – шепчет Джэхён в подтверждение и Джуён всё так же глупо кивает в ответ, а затем, словно пришибленный, разворачивается и выходит из магазина, замирая на улице, когда холодный порыв ветра резко ссаднит губы.

Он собирается на свидание с Джэхёном через полчаса.

Джуён начинает глупо улыбаться, представляя их прогулку до дома Ли Джэхёна. Потрясающего Ли Джэхёна, который поцеловал его сегодня.

Он подносит руку к губам, вспоминая о самом лучшем поцелуе в его жизни, однако чуть промахивается и натыкается лишь на ткань. Ткань, которая была...

Улыбка спадает с лица в тот момент, когда Ли Джуён вспоминает, что на нём всё ещё лыжная маска.

_Ох._

ххх

— Думаю, мы можем выйти.

— Нет, подожди, они только начали.

— Отец просил меня присмотреть за магазином, а не устраивать непонятно что!

Эрик кидает убийственный взгляд чуть вверх, в темноту, где, как он думает, было лицо Санёна.

— Джэхён сам бы к нему никогда не подошёл, а Джуён слишком тупой и не понимает намёков. Ты делаешь благое дело. Уверен, Джэхён точно не будет злиться на тебя за двойную смену сегодня, – шепчет он в ответ и вновь смотрит на полоску света из помещения магазина.

Эрик часто видел, как работники магазина скрывались в этом подсобном помещении, но он никогда не думал, что оно было таким маленьким и тесным и служило скорее шкафом, чем настоящей подсобкой. Хотя, конечно, и это тоже было ему на руку. Быть запертым в крохотном помещении с самим Ли Санёном, который абсолютно точно знает что и где лежит, а потому держит неуклюжего, непоседливого тебя, ведь иначе ты что-нибудь уронишь – это ли не счастье? Сильные руки бережно обнимали его предплечья, а тёплое тело вжимало в шкаф и Эрик был готов станцевать победный танец за то, что когда-то додумался прийти к сыну соседей с одной из своих самых гениальных идей и _«хоть кто-то должен быть в отношениях и ходить на свидания»_ лекцией.

— Они точно ещё там? – в очередной раз шепчет Санён через минуту и Эрик обреченно вздыхает. Тяжелый случай ему достался.

— Хён, ты мне не веришь? Они там!

— Хорошо, но мы сидим здесь уже минут пятнадцать и... – Санён замолкает, когда чудо в его руках ёрзает, внезапно вспоминая, что принёс всё самое необходимое, но забыл об этом, едва оказался так близко к предмету своего воздыхания. – Что ты там копошишься? О Господи, ты принёс свечку? Почему мы не можем просто включить свет?

— Помолчи, хён. Прямо сейчас, помолчи.

Тишина кажется даже уютной, насколько вообще можно ощущать уют в темной подсобке метр на метр, когда тебе в спину упираются, Эрик уверен, что упаковки от рулонов фольги. Он всё ещё стоит замерев, сжимая в руках небольшую свечку, и чувствует запах кокоса от неё, а ещё больше чувствует запах одеколона Санёна, такой заманчивый, сладкий и слегка терпкий, Эрик не замечает, как наклоняется слишком близко, пока не утыкается своим носом в чужой и тогда даже дыхание прекращается, щёки обжигает, а глаза таращатся в темноту, туда, где должен прожигать чужой взгляд.

Эрик резко отстраняется, ударяясь головой о шкаф позади. От неожиданности он ойкает и роняет свечку, та с глухим стуком падает ему прямо на ногу, и он взвывает от неожиданной боли, проклиная всё на свете.

Санён скользит ладонями по рукам младшего, достигает его головы и прикрывает рот, успокаивающе шикая. Эрик закрывает глаза, сдерживая слёзы стыда и несправедливости, и кусает губы, агрессивно выдыхая через нос в чужую ладонь.

— Детка, мне стоит вытащить тебя отсюда, пока ты ещё больше не покалечился, – шепчет Санён где-то над ухом и Эрик застывает, будто его ещё и по голове ударили, – Вести себя тихо, помнишь?

Эрику приходится перестать кусать губу, чтобы обиженным шёпотом заметить:

— Ничего из этого бы не произошло, если бы кто-то был более сообразительным.

В конце концов, Ли Джуён в паре метров от него целуется со своим объектом обожания, а он, бедный и несчастный, застрял в какой-то чёртовой подсобке с самым недогадливым человеком в его жизни.

Однако Ли Санён очевидно так не думает, потому что беззвучно смеётся, опаляя щёку Эрика дыханием:

— Ничего бы не произошло, если бы кто-то был чуть менее разрушительным.

— Я не разрушительный, – дёргается Эрик и случайно задевает спиной упаковки фольги. Одна с глухим стуком падает на полку рядом. Эрик досадливо морщится. Санён самодовольно усмехается:

— Я всё время говорю семье, что мне досталось разрушительное торнадо, но они мне не верят, считая тебя хорошим мальчиком.

— Твои родители поразительно чуткие люди, – раздаётся фырканье в ответ. Санён немного думает и едва уловимо кивает головой, соглашаясь:

— Наверное, лучше им считать бойфренда их сына хорошим мальчиком, незачем их разочаровывать.

— Я - твой бойфренд? – почти в голос выдает Эрик и захлопывает рот, не в силах справится с шоком. 

Секундное молчание.

— А что, нет? – пугается Санён.

Кто там был недогадливым в этой подсобке?

— Но ты меня ни разу не целовал, – обвиняюще повышает шёпот младший. Голос Санёна в тишине кажется ещё более удивлённым:

— Ты меня тоже. 

Видимо Джуён был прав и ему действительно стоило всего лишь дойти до соседнего участка, чтобы получить свой первый поцелуй.

Эрик открывает рот, но тут же его закрывает, а затем не выдерживает и стонет в голос, роняя голову на чужое, но теперь, видимо, уже своё плечо.

Во всём был виноват Джуён.

ххх


End file.
